The Legend of Zelda: Mask of Deception
by MechaGanon
Summary: One night, Link has a nightmare, in which Ganondorf took refuge in. Ganondorf showed his might by wearing Majora's Mask and stealing the Triforce of Courage. Now, Link must run around Hyrule once more and save the land from Ganon.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

((A/N: Yay! MY Zelda Fanfic! Me and a friend did something somewhat related to this. Never finished, though. So here it is. And yes, he's living in the forest still. I'll explain later on. It's short, but it's a prologue, so deal with it. R&R.))

A bead of sweat dropped down his neck.

Link, the Hero of Time, stood there, frozen in fear as he saw what looked like Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Link could have sworn he was sealed in the Sacred Realm.

The Evil King walked over to Link, slowly. Link's head was pounding from his laughter. He tried to pull his sword, but he was paralyzed in fear.

Ganondorf's eyes stared directly into Link's. It was like an endless staring contest. Link was so terrified that he couldn't even blink.

And then Ganondorf pulled out something, which made Link's eyes widen.

Majora's Mask.

But Link destroyed it! Or, at least he defeated the evil within it... Will the evil return? Will Link have to defeat both Ganondorf and the mask?

Ganondorf did something that Link knew would happen. He put on the mask. A dark, malevolent aura surrounded Ganondorf as he continued to laugh. Link, still frozen, watch Ganondorf laugh. Eventually, the Evil King looked down to Link and began to walk to him. Link watched him come closer and closer and then eventually...

Link fell down, into the dark abyss. His laughter pierced his chest. Link's eyes were still wide open, and so he watched the darkness surround him.

But then he got up. He looked around. It was his Kokiri home. He lay back down, panting. Was it just a dream? No... It was a nightmare. He turned to lie on his side, and then looked at his hands. He was missing the Triforce of Courage.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting with the Princess

((A/N: Okay, let's clear a few things up about my story. It takes place after Majora's Mask, so Link recalls everything that has happened from OOT and MM. Also, he is an adult, like in OOT. Except this is the real timeline. He didn't use the Master Sword, and later it's explained that the sword is still in the pedestal. Also, Link has everything from OOT and MM. So he has all his equipment, his different shields... the only sword he USES is the Gilded Sword but he has the others ones... minus the Master Sword. Um... let's see... Oh yes, the king. His name is the same as the King in TWW, only because I assume that the king (who is never showed in OOT) is the same. Oh well. Deal with it. Uhh... I think that's it... it's a short chapter... shorter than I expected... R&R))

The following morning, Link decided to go ahead and talk to Zelda about his dream. Without a doubt, Zelda had the same dream. The last time that he had a dream like this with Ganondorf, he ended up having to save the entire land of Hyrule from Ganondorf. And she had the same dream.

Before Link left, he grabbed some items that he thought that he'd need. Longshot, Bow, and Boomerang, seemed sufficient. Oh, and his Fairy Ocarina.

He exited his house, and looked around. It was weird, because he was usually greeted by Saria whenever he came out. Maybe it was because he's an adult, now? Even though he's grown up, he still sticks around his old Kokiri home. And whenever he does, Saria comes to him. He shrugged it off and walked out of the woods.

When he was finally out of the Forest, he looked to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. 'Better hurry to the castle!' Link thought, running out to Hyrule Field. He took the path to the northern part of Hyrule Field to get to Hyrule Castle Town. Halfway, though, he came to a stop. Out of breath, he sat down to take a break.

He started thinking of his dream again. It was completely dark... and Ganondorf... Ganondorf looked the most wicked he's ever seen. What if Ganondorf came out of the seal? And the mask... how did he get a hold of the mask? Link kept pondering about the events of his dream... and then it began to rain, like he thought. Good thing it was _only_ rain. Get got up from his spot and began running again. He'll want to get there before sunset, since the gates close then.

Finally, Link made it to the castle. It was still raining and it looked like it wouldn't let up for awhile. He made his way into the Market. He came to the conclusion that everyone was in their homes, since no one was out. He looked up to the castle, looming over him. He kept on walking.

He came to the castle gates and a guard stood there. The guard immediately recognized Link and greeted him.

"Hello!" the guard said. Link smiled. He walked to the guard, who opened the gates. "Are you going to go see the Princess?" He nodded. He was still too out of breath to say anything. The guard smiled and Link walked through. He made his way to the castle, now.

At the castle doors, he was greeted by the king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Link took off his wet cap, and shook his dirty blonde hair. "Hello, Link!" the king greeted.

"Hello, your highness," Link said, bowing.

"It's always a delight to see you... now, no time for formalities! I should be bowing to you!" the king said, laughing. Link smiled. Ever since Link defeated Ganondorf, he was hailed by all. He was the Hero of Time, after all.

"It's alright..." Link said, softly. He had rung his cap out, water falling to the floor.

"Do you need a room to dry off?" the king asked. Now, the king and Link were walking while talking.

"Now, that's alright," Link said, "I actually need to speak with Zelda."

The king's expression died. They stopped, and he started off by saying, "She... ah... hasn't been well, lately. She's locked herself up in her room... won't say anything to anyone. Won't eat. Unless she's alone, but, ah... Something is going on. I've never seen her like this. Lately, the only one she's talked with is Dulceus. And that's only around midnight she comes out. Other days, she's snuck out of the castle and done who knows what. I can't get her to tell me what's wrong." He looked at Link for awhile, who held a worried look. The king laughed and smiled again, "But, of course! You'll be able to get through to her. You always have. Well then, I believe you better make your way..."

Link nodded, walking slowly to Zelda's room. He looked back the king's forced smile, and then kept on going.

He knocked twice on Zelda's door. The door was unlocked, so he entered. He saw Zelda, staring out into the rainy Hyrule. She was sitting on a small chair that had a little table with another chair. On the table, he saw the food that was brought in for her. "Zelda?"  
"You had the dream, too?" she asked, immediately He blinked for a couple of seconds. He came over and sat down on the other chair. He looked at her sad eyes, as if they were causing the rain. The gloomy weather matched her emotion.

"Yeah..." he said, after a few seconds. She closed her eye as a tear escaped. She looked to Link and saw his worried expression. She wiped the tear away and got up, walking to her vanity. She sat down and stared into her mirror. "What's going on, Zelda?" Link asked, wanted an explanation.

"Link... I..." she began, only to begin tearing up. She wiped the tears away and Link came over to her and pulled her into an embrace. She began to cry in his chest. He patted her back and tried to make her feel better.

"Link... I... I've been having those dreams for almost a week now. Every night... Ganondorf coming to my dreams... and the land of Hyrule is up in flames. My father is dead. You... you're not there. Then, as darkness swallows up Hyrule... Ganondorf puts up a mask. And then finally... each piece of the Triforce appears around him... giving him infinite power..." she said, through her sniffles. She continued, "Each night, it's different... but the same... Like an addition to the first one. Like the first dream was just Ganondorf and the mask... and then the next night he had the Triforce..."

"You lost your piece, then, too?" Link asked, showing his hand. She nodded, about to burst into tears ago. Link put his arms around her again, "It'll be alright..."

"Link... I think... Ganondorf was released. I don't know who would have done it, or who could have done it. But," she said, sniffling, "I went to the Temple of Time... and before it was closed up, right? Well, the door of Time was broken down. The three gems are protected, right now, and the Master Sword is still in the pedestal, but... someone broke down the door."  
"What about the Ocarina?"

"It's in good care, right now," Zelda said, finally over her tears. Her eyes were all red.

Link looked at her, and then asked, "Are you alright, now?" She nodded, still sniffling. He stood up, and said, "I'll go ahead and try to see what's going on... If Ganondorf has broken the seal, then I might just have to kill him this time."

Zelda stood up with him, "But Link... tomorrow..."

"We'll... have to postpone it, Zelda..." he said, holding her hand which wore a small ring with a diamond on it.

Zelda nodded as Link gave her a final hug and a kiss. He walked out of the room and Zelda watched him leave. Her expression never changed.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda 


	3. Chapter 2: Majoras Mask & the Evil Realm

((A/N: So I had half of this done a long time ago, and now I'm done with it. Haha, nice, huh? Anyways, Dulceus belongs to me. And then yeah... I have not much to say, except that the Happy Mask Salesman is not smoking pot... and yea, I do believe that the one in OOT is the same in MM, just in case others say differently. Some may. R&R.))

Link came down to the vasts libraries of Hyrule Castle. The libraries were huge, holding millions of books, large and small. And yet, Dulceus, the Hyrule Castle elder, has still not read them all. And Dulceus is exactly who Link was looking for.

Link heard a low murmuring sound. It was obviously Dulceus. He always read out loud to himself. Ever since he defeated Ganondorf, he and Dulceus had been close friends. Link learned so much from Dulceus. Dulceus was like the father or grandfather figure Link never had.

"Dulceus?" Link asked. The man kept talking. Link wandered farther into the library. Then he finally found the old man. He was reading a book, just like Link thought he was doing, and a rather large book at that. Link smiled. "Dulceus!" he shouted. The man looked over, surprised, and then smiled.

"Ah, Link... come along, sit down, sit down. You'd be amazed at what I just found in this book. The Sheikah were loyal to the Royal Family of Hyrule, correct? Well I've found something in this book concerning the Sheikah. It seems that in addition to Kakariko Village, which we know the Sheikah built, they seem to also have many different outposts in Hyrule. Secret outposts. Some in caves, some underground, some in areas of the world we'd never imagine!" he said. He kept the book open and Link laughed.

"That's cool... hey, I was wondering..."

"Did you have the dream that Zelda had?"

Link blinked, and nodded slowly.

Dulceus walked away from his book and walked near a piece of paper, which had scribbles on it. "Zelda told me about this dream... I wrote down the important things about it. It seems, though, that these crazy things happening lately are linked to those dreams. In the dream, the king is dead, Ganondorf has the Triforce and this thing called Majora's Mask, and all Zelda could do was watch the Evil King take over the kingdom. The Door of Time collapses, as well, in real life. And it rains ever more constantly.

"What I've concluded from this is that Ganondorf... using the power of this evil mask, gained the power of the Triforce and broke down the Door of Time. The Door of Time is the one thing that binds him from the Sacred Realm. The rain symbolizes his evil magic affecting our world. Now, his Dark World is accessible. At least, this is what I believe."

"His Dark World?"

"When the Sages locked him away in the Sacred Realm, he was locked away in the Dark World that he created. The mirror world of ours. It's said that the Sacred Land is a land of paradise, but... when he took over, he took it over with greed, creating this Dark World of his. For awhile, he was undisturbed. Now, the Door of Time breaks down... which means that his world is completely accessible from this world. We can get into his world, but he cannot get here. The only thing he can do, is continue to rot away our land with his evil magic."

Link thought for awhile, and then said, "So.. I could... get in there?"

Dulceus looked over at Link, and nodded slowly. He said, "However... you'd be locked away in his evil world forever. There would be no way of getting out. You'd be locking yourself in a world of evil... never to see anyone again."

Link looked down, and then to his hand. Dulceus walked back over to his book. he was done talking today.

"I'm... going to go," Link said. Dulceus looked at him, and then went back to his book. Link knew that Dulceus was ashamed of him. Link wanted to do this for Zelda... and for Hyrule. The sooner he does this, the sooner he can save Hyrule from destruction. Link walked out of the library.

As he walked to the main hall of the castle, he saw Zelda up on the balcony, watching him leave. Link smiled and waved. She held no expression except sadness.

As he walked out of the castle walls, he noticed that the rain had stopped. There were still dark clouds lurking around, but besides that, it looked dry, as if rain had never came. He shook his head, unable to comprehend what may have been happening. He had no clue where to go to find the entrance to this evil realm, either. What was he supposed to do?

He walked into the town and glanced over at the Happy Mask shop. Maybe the Happy Mask salesman knew something about Majora's Mask. Maybe it really was just a dream and he did have it. Link had to be sure.

He opened the door and took a few steps in. After his adventures in Termina, the salesman had so many masks, and it was flowing with masks. But today... was different. He looked all over the place. It was ruined. Masks were on the floor, cracked and broken. The light flickered on and off. There was what looked like claw marks on the wall. It was horrible. The counter was split in half. Link wondered where the salesman was, and especially wanted to know what happened. He snuck behind the counter via the crack and walked into the door.

Surprisingly, the door didn't lead to the back of the store or a storage room. It lead downstairs, to a basement. He stepped down and heard a low sound. He went down a bit farther and heard something like a whimper. He decided to just go down the entire staircase. When he was downstairs, he saw the salesman cowering in the corner. The basement room looked disastrous, too.

"Hey, you alright?" Link asked, taking a step towards him. The salesman started to freak out. Then Link stepped on something. He looked down.

A quick chill ran up his spine and he gazed into the eyes of Majora. He stared for a few more minutes and then picked it up. good news that Ganondorf did not have it in his possession.

"What's wrong with you!?! That mask... so evil..." the salesman said, slowly. He started mumbling something to himself in his corner.

Link looked it over, and said, "It doesn't look bad... what happened?"

"It... caused this. It's evil! It'll never not be evil!!" the salesman said.

Link put the mask on for a few seconds, and then took it off. "It's not evil. It's not doing anything. It's alright." Link walked over to the salesman a little more.

"No! Go away!" he said, running to the other corner. "Go away, you evil god!"

Link stood there for a second, blankly looking in his direction. He continued, "You never did anything to Majora! You pretended to destroy the evil, but you really are cohorts! You evil god, go away! Take your friend!" Link saw that the man was trembling fiercely and his eyes were beyond bloodshot.

"Evil... god?"

"Go away! Leave me! Now!"

Link backed up slowly, as the man began throwing things at him. Link then bolted up the stairs and out of the shop. The rain had started up again, but this time, it was storming. Link had to find the entrance to this evil realm quickly. He looked over the Majora's Mask and said to himself, "I also have to find a safe place for this... but where...?" He thought to himself for a second, and then said, "The Sacred Forest Meadow is a good hiding place. There's just a couple of Deku scrubs there, nothing to be worried about."

He ran out of the city and started off into the field again. "I wonder if I'd be able to use Epona, again..." Link said to himself. He began to head towards the ranch. The storm, however, was wearing him down. He was almost halfway, but he decided to take a break. He leaned himself up against a tree, and then looked at the Majora's Mask again, quickly.

"Well... as long as I have you... then Ganondorf won't have you," Link said.

Then, the mask's eyes began to glow. Link was puzzled, but couldn't take his eyes away. His eyes started to glow the same shade. Suddenly on the ground was an odd shape. It was almost completely round, but it looked like a fragment was missing from it, and there were all sorts of distorted marks. The light from the shape rose up, blinding the area. Then, Link was gone, and the mask, too.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda 


	4. Chapter 3: The Death Mountain Prison

((A/N: Finally... Chapter 3 is done. Now we all know what's going on with Link. And what was that mysterious hole? You don't find out yet, but you will in a future chapter. And yeah, trouble begins to brew... but that's alright, right? R&R))

_It was... so... hot..._

_What had happened...?_

_What was that... light...?_

_Where..._

Link opened his eyes and sprung upward. He found himself in a jail cell. Where? He wasn't sure, but it was very hot where he was, right now. He stood up and looked out his door, through the bars. He saw nothing. No one. He stepped backwards and then looked behind him.

He saw... a shining crystal. Inside, he saw Darunia. "Darunia?!" he shouted, running to it. But... then it disappeared. What was going on?

Then he noticed that he didn't have any of his equipment. Someone had stolen all his stuff. "Darunia... what... was that..." He started pacing around his cell, wondering what he could do. He had nothing. Nothing to break him free. Nothing to defend himself with. And to top it all off, he had no clue where he was.

"Stop! Get away!"

He looked towards the door to his cell. Suddenly, something ran right through the bars into his cell. He wasn't sure what it was, but it looked... almost human. Like a child. Some Moblins came to the door and looked in through the bars. They snuffed and then walked away. The little boy turned around at Link and said, "What are YOU looking at?"

Link was speechless, "Uh.. nothing..."

"What? So I'm nothing? I may be small, but don't underestimate me!" he replied, shouting. He flipped some of his red bangs out from his eye, so Link saw the gold in his eyes. "Hmm... who are you, anyways?"

"My name... is Link," he said, and then said, "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?!" the boy shouted, and then walked to a wall. Link was puzzled. Then the boy said, "Hmm... Well, my name is Keira Nagon. So I guess you can call me Keira, or Nagon, or whatever. You can even call me your master." He smiled.

"Master?"

"Well, you're stuck in here, right? I might be able to get you out... but you have to help me in return," the boy said.

Link was silent, and then asked, "What is it?"

"Well," the boy smiled, "I stumbled upon this world... and well, I got stuck. Much like you did, I presume. This place we're in is a prison up on Death Mountain. But don't get too excited. We're not in your beloved land of Hyrule. We're stuck in a Realm full of death." Before Link could say something, the boy continued, "I have magic that will get us out... and, I think I might have seen your equipment somewhere else around this place. So, let's go!" Link didn't even try and talk. The boy ran over to the bars and constructed a ball of darkness and threw it towards the door. The door exploded and then he ran back to Link. "Alright, you go!"

"But... how will I defend myself?"

"Who said anything about defending? Go and run! I'll wait here," the boy said.

"Alright... Kei," Link said, walking out into the hallway. It seemed to him that they were in a circular room, with two sets of circular stairs. It must be some sort of tower. Link walked around and found a door that must have gone out of the tower, but it was locked. He took another look around and saw a couple of Moblins coming up the stairway. Link immediately bolted in the opposite direction, up the stairs to the next level. When he got to the top, he saw his bag, his sword, and his shield. But there was a Moblin sitting right next to his stuff.

"Okay... so what do we do..." he said to himself, thinking. He crawled up the stairs slowly, and noticed the Moblin was sleeping. What a stupid beast. Link, still, took slow, quiet steps. As he approached his stuff, the Moblin moaned, but was still sleeping. Link breathed deep, and then put his hand out to grab his sword.

When suddenly, he heard, "Prison break!" The Moblin jumped up, his spear ready. He saw other Moblins running towards him. Link grabbed the sword, unsheathed it, and stabbed upwards, so that his sword pierced the Moblin's jaw, and killed it. He put his bag on his belt, and then picked up his shield. Most of the Moblins were running from one direction, so he dashed in the other. He saw an open jail cell, so he ran into it.

But then he heard a scream, and he couldn't move. He didn't have to look to see what happened. He walked right into a room with a Redead. When he was able to move he turned around and sliced at the Redead. But the dreaded zombie didn't die yet. Link charged up for his Spin Attack. Once he let it go, the Redead fell down to its death. Link sighed, and then closed the door. He looked around the room, wondering what to do to escape the Moblins.

From what he had gathered, the tower is at least three floors, and has at least one basement. So one of those floors must have a key to get out. Or a Moblin has it. But first, he had to get down to Keira again. Link found a wall that was a bit weak, so he set a bomb by it. Within seconds, it exploded, and he walked into the nearby room. He saw a bunch of skeletons. He gulped as he walked in further. He was afraid they might ambush him, but they were just regular skeletons.

The prison door in this room was locked, so he bombed another wall, and walked into the next room. He found an open door and a treasure chest. He opened it up and found the map of the area. He looked it over, and was correct. There are three floors on each tower and one basement. But it looked almost like a straightforward castle. He shrugged and walked out of the door. It didn't seem like there were many Moblins around anymore, but Link decided it would be best to not create so much attention. He walked around, trying to find the stairs again. He came across the final jail cell of the floor, but it was a broken lock.

Once Link got to the stairs again, he debated on whether he should go up or down. he could go up, and then get Keira, or he could get Keira and then go up. He decided to just go up, and then get Keira later. Why not? Keira was just going to use him anyways.

When he got up on the third floor, he looked around. There were for jail cells just like the two previous floors. He saw a couple of Moblins in a circle. They must be looking at something. Link pulled out his sword slowly and crept up behind them. In a flash, he swung his sword through one of the Moblins, spewing blood on the others. The Moblins weren't armed, and so they just all fled. Then he saw what they were looking at.

Majora's Mask.

He had forgotten about it. He picked it up and put it back in his bag. He walked around the room, looking into the jail cells. Nothing anymore interesting was up there. So Link walked back down the stairs to his original cell. And boy, did he feel the burn running down all those stairs.

When he walked into his cell, he saw Keira leaning up against a wall. He bluntly said, "So what took you so long?" Link sighed. Keira walked over to the door and said, "It doesn't matter. Let's get going out of here."

I do not own The Legend of Zelda. 


	5. Chapter 4: Repossession of the Evil Mask

((A/N: Okay, so... if you want a map of the place, I'll be uploading it onto my DA. Well, I will after next chapter... sometime soon. I'll hand out my Deviant Art address some other time. You'll be able to see all my junk there, too, in case you don't wanna look here. I dunno what makes such a difference, but anyways, R&R.))

Link walked out of the cell and to the door that led out of the tower, but it was locked. "What's wrong with you?" Keira asked.

"It's locked..." Link said. "We need to go find a key."

"Pfft. Where? It could be anywhere in this tower," Keira exclaimed. Keira sat down, cross-legged. "This tower is so stupid."

Link sighed, "Well, it's not upstairs. I already checked up there. So it has to be downstairs, and there is only one floor." Link threw the map at Keira so he could look. Keira grinned. "So, are you gonna come?"

"No," Keira said, "Just hurry up and go get it." Link stared at him, and the kid just hand-motioned him to leave. Link started to walk down the stairs.

He began thinking, 'Who is that kid, anyway? Why is he here? Why does he think he can boss him around?' Link had no clue, really. Then again, all he has to do is get him out of the dungeon, and he is home free to do as he pleases, which is to stop Ganondorf.

The basement was abandoned. The Moblins must have all left. That's good news for him. And what better news, was that he found a key. Suddenly, a steel door slammed down, blocking the stairs. All four doors opened up, and monsters came out. There was a total of 5 Dinolfos out in the open. They surrounded Link. He looked at each one of them, and pulled out his sword.

First, he rolled past two of the monsters, and cut at one of them, slicing their leg off. He stood up and ran down the circular hallway, hoping he would be fast enough to get to the Dinolfos and ambush them. But one he got to some, they were ambushing him instead. "Why didn't I see that coming...?" Link asked himself. The two in front of him jumped towards him, so he sliced at both of their chests, blood spattering everywhere. They fell dead, and then the other two wobbled over, and began spitting fire at Link.

Link jumped back, and pulled out his Longshot. He shot it towards one of the Dinolfos, and dragged it towards Link. Right when the enemy had gotten to Link, he stabbed his sword right up through his jaw, killing the beast instantly. Link pulled his sword out and kicked the monster down, and stared at the last one. Link pulled out his Bow, and shot an Ice Arrow at the fleeing beast. However, it didn't get away. It froze instantly. Link stepped over to the Dinolfos, and sliced the frozen head off. "Heh... he's definitely gonna feel that tomorrow morning..." Link said to himself.

The steel door opened, letting Link roam free. He ran up the stairs and saw Keira, who looked a bit displeased. "Did you find that key? Because it looks to me that you just went and became a serial killer," he said. Link ignored him and unlocked the door. Keira smiled, "Finally! We can leave!" Keira ran out into the main hall and to the doors of the Main Hall. Link stepped out quietly and looked at the doors at the opposite side. The doors had a familiar lock on them.

"Darunia...?" Link said to himself.

"Hey! You gonna come?" Keira asked.

Link shook his head, "I have to find Darunia. I'm not gonna leave him behind." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a treasure chest. It was behind the large staircase. He walked over to it and opened it up. There was a key inside. He blinked and then figured it was for the other tower. "You can leave if you want, but I still have a tower to explore," Link said, walking over to the other tower.

"But I... I helped you out! I demand you come with me!" Keira screamed. Link unlocked the door and walked in. "Fine! I'll... just wait here..."

Link rolled his eyes. On the first floor, all the prison doors had broken locks. He ran up to the second floor, and found two Skulltulas. Link blinked, and pulled out his bow. He shot the two down and then went inside the door they were covering over. He opened it and saw a chest. He smiled and jumped in, but then he fell down the floor.

Link grunted, getting up. He was locked up in another cell. And it looked like he was in the basement. He kicked open the door and saw another treasure chest. He opened it up and inside was a Compass. He smiled. He looked at his map now, with the compass right next to it, and saw that there were two chests remaining. The one he had seen and one at the top of the tower.

Link started running up the stairs again and once he got to the floor he was at before, he glanced inside the room with the hole in the floor. But he couldn't see the hole. "Dammit... I need the Lens of Truth..." he mumbled. Then he blinked. The chest was wooden, so he could Longshot over the hole. Even though, it was a small gap. He shrugged, and did so. He got over just like he thought. And inside the chest was a... key.

He looked back and saw a wooden plaque up on the wall, and Longshot back over. Then he ran up to the top floor.

Once at the top floor, the steel door came down to block the stairway again. Link looked around the room, and then saw he was ambushed by a dozen or so of Moblins. Link began to sweat. He pulled out his sword, and the Moblins charged him. Link threw his sword at one of the Moblins, piercing its neck. Then, he pulled out his bow quickly and shot as many of the Moblins as he could, but he didn't shoot them all in time. One of the beasts hit him in the chest with a club, knocking the wind out of Link. he looked up at the six remaining Moblins, wondering how he'd get past the ugly monsters.

He set his feet up against the wall and then pushed himself forward, passing them all and pulling his sword out from the corpse. He stood up, and spat out some blood that came up from the hit he received. He then readied his sword and shield and jumped at them. He cut one's head off, and on another he slashed upwards on its chest. One of the Moblins smacked his back with their clubs, and Link fell to the ground. One of the beasts was about to slam a club on his head, but Link shot his Longshot up on the ceiling. Surprisingly, it was metal grating. Link then unhooked the Longshot and fell down. On his way, he thrust his sword into one of the beasts, and kicked two other ones.

Pulling out his sword, he quickly slit throats of the last three.

The door opened and revealed the stairs, but he still needed his prize. He walked into each of the jail cells, looking for the key that will lead him into the big doors. He found it in a chest and looked at the golden hue. He hadn't seen it in so long. It was almost reminiscing back to the days when he scaled the Temples to search for the sages, or the times when he traveled Termina to save the land from the moon. Either way, now he was in another big adventure, it seemed, and it was time that he saved Hyrule.

He ran back down the stairs and once he was in the main hall, Keira called out, "Hey! Let's go now, alright?" Link shook his head, as he walked up the grand staircase to the door that stood tall with the big golden lock on it. Link put the key inside and the lock fell down. The door opened slightly and Keira ran up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my brother," Link simply said, and walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle with MetaVolvagia!

((A/N: Yay! My first boss. Of course, I do not own it... but I own the witch! Mwahaha! ...Um... yeah. I think this was the longest chapter... and most descriptive... and to be truthful, I'm impressed. I did such a nice battle scene. Compared to others, I suppose... -sigh-))

Link entered the room, the room that was hot as hell. Just walking in, he began to sweat. Keira, following him, felt the heat just as intensely. This is where Link wished he had his Goron Tunic. Link told Keira to sit by the door and he nodded. Link walked onward into the large circular platform.

There was a large hole in the center, and at the same time, the pathway to the platform broke off, and the familiar fire dragon that Link had once before slain appeared before him. The only thing that he heard was the heavy breathing from the dragon.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Link looked up, and saw a strange person. He could depict whether or not it was male or female, but the voice was feminine. She was wearing many dark robes, and a strange mask. He was speechless at the sight. "I knew you'd be coming… for your friend. So, I decided to bring some suitable entertainment. This dragon…" the woman said, holding her arm up, "…took a while to resurrect. But what does that matter? Once I infuse it with this fine magic I have, it will become a fierce killing machine!"

With that, she threw down her arm, and black aura flew out of her hand. It came down and circled around the dragon. With a giggle, the woman left and the dragon flew out of the hole. Coming down, the dragon grew larger, and it's skull mask became a mask of metal, with metallic horns. The horns conducted electricity, and the dragon's size was nothing to sneeze at. It was almost twice as large, but almost half as long. And it couldn't fly anymore.

"Dammit…" Link said, looking left then right. What could he do? Even if he had his hammer, he doubted that it would do anything to that metallic mask. The dragon blew fierce fire breath at Link, but Link dodge the attack by jumping to the side. What was he going to do? There was almost no way to attack it.

"Link!" he heard Keira yell. Link turned into his direction, and saw that he was flying over to Link. "Link, that… was a witch. She placed a spell onto the dragon in front of you, known as a Meta-Spell. So now… the dragon is almost twice as strong as when you first fought it."

Link blinked and then looked back up at the dragon, and asked, "So… that's what happened…" Keira nodded and then flew back to the door. Link rolled his eyes, and then pulled out a bow. After a few moments of staring at the dragon, he said, "You know… it almost looks like King Dodongo… I wonder…"

The dragon began walking towards him, its horns sparking. "Okay… the horns… I need those gone…" The dragon blew fire breath at Link, but Link countered it with an ice arrow. The breath froze, and the dragon's mouth was frozen open. Link smirked, "Alright, this is going well." Link jumped up onto the ice and got to the dragons head. He pulled out his sword and started cutting at one of the horns, but the metal was too thick. After a few swipes, the spot had weakened, but the dragon chomped down onto the ice. Link fell off, but landed on his feet.

"There's the strategy…" Link said to himself. The dragon tried hitting Link with his tail, but Link jumped up and dodged the attack. He ran around the dragon and the dragon turned around just as quickly, spitting out its fiery breath. Link repeated what he had down and shot an ice arrow at the breath, freezing it and the dragon's mouth. He jumped up onto his head and continued to swipe at the left horn, and soon, it fell right off into the lava surrounding the platform.

The dragon erupted into anger. First, the ice broke off, and then the dragon was roaring all over. Link couldn't stand, because the room was shaking. Lava flew upwards, and rocks fell down.

The rocks and lava ceased, as well as the roars. The dragon looked down at Link, and his remaining horn shot an electric blast at him. Link jumped to the side, surprised. "Oh… my," he said. The dragon continued to shoot electrical blasts, and Link continued to dodge as well as he could. Finally, the dragon was about to spit out its heinous fire breath, and Link readied up an arrow. When the breath was released, Link shot the arrow, but was surprised when the dragon stopped abruptly and shot an electrical beam at him. Link fell backward, twitching.

The dragon approached Link, who was still on the ground paralyzed. The dragon stepped on Link, and he screamed. Keira, back at the door, shot beams over at the dragon, which caused the dragon to shift its attention. The dragon got off of Link and walked over near the area where the bridge used to be. Without any way of getting over, the dragon resorted to its electrical beam. Link stood up, taking a drink of Red Potion, and then said, "Hey! Volvagia! Over here!"

The dragon looked back over at Link, and growled. Link pulled out his Mirror Shield and said to himself, "Alright… if he does what he did last time… he'll shoot that beam… When he does, I'll cover myself with the shield… and throw a bomb in his mouth." The plan sounded well. And soon enough, the dragon spit out its fire breath. Link smirked, readying an arrow, and instead of shooting it, he pulled the shield over him. Soon enough an electrical beam was shot at him, but instead, reflected up at the wall. Behidn the shield, Link readied a bomb and threw it in the dragon's mouth.

"Hope that works…" Link said. Just like a Dodongo, the dragons at there for a second, and soon enough an explosion occurred inside, and the dragon was down on the floor. Link chuckled, and then jumped up on its head and, with all his strength, sliced off the other horn.

The dragon sprung upward, roaring. Link fell off, but this time on his back. The dragon was making so much noise. The dragon ran around in a blind rage, and fell off the platform. A big splash of lava bounced upward, and Link looked down into the lava where he fell. The dragon could be seen, making a hissing sound as it broiled over. "Well… at least you smell yummy now…" Link said.

Keira flew over to Link and said, "You better be happy for what I did! That hurt…" Link smiled.

"This isn't the end…"

Link and Keira both looked up and saw the woman. "Ganondorf knows you are here, Link. And he'll do everything in his power to kill you and claim Hyrule as his own…" With a cackle, the woman left just as she had before.

All the lava from below was hardening over, and from under the ground, a large crystal forced its way up. Link looked over, and saw Darunia. He grinned and ran over to it. "Darunia!"


	7. Chapter 6: Ganondorf's Evil Realm

((A/N: Alright. Chapter 6. For some reason, I seem to always neglect this place... Is wear I had this up here... anyways... We get to learn about some stuff that's been going on. So, expect it to be a tad short. And not very interesting. Well, I wouldn't find it interesting, at least... maybe...? oO? Anyways. Read onward.))

The crystal formation that had surrounded Darunia began cracking. Then, the shards began breaking off, starting at the top. Link watched as the crystal disappeared around him. When it was finished, the shards exploded into powder that formed like a tornado and vanished. It was an odd occurrence, but Link just wanted Darunia back.

"Darunia…?" Link called out. Link stood there, silent.

His eyes opened, and he immediately looked at Link. He smiled and shouted out, "Brother! Good to see you!" Darunia smacked his back, like times before, and then asked, "Where are we…?"

Link sighed and said, "That's what I was wondering… I think we're somewhere near Death Mountain…" Darunia was lost in thought, and so Link then asked, "Darunia, what were you doing in that crystal?"

"Ah! That's right!" Darunia yelled out. He began explaining, "The crystal I was stuck in was a little bit of Ganondorf's magic. He gathered all six of us sages and sealed us in those crystals, so that when he got Zelda or you, he could break the seal free and conquer Hyrule again. Now that I'm free, though, my power influence is going to disrupt the balance of his magic and the seal won't be breakable…"

Link nodded, "Right… So then the others are here, too?" Darunia nodded, "Well, in their respective areas, sealed."

"So wait… Ganondorf is trying to conquer Hyrule by breaking the Seal of the Sages?" Keira said. Darunia nodded slowly and Keira continued, "How can he do that? You are in two completely different realms than him!"

"Two... different… realms?" Link said.

"What do you mean?" Darunia asked.

Keira sighed, "Look outside."

Link began walking toward the exit, but Darunia didn't follow. "Darunia?"

"I'm going to stay here, and make sure this area is protected from Ganondorf. You go on to find the other Sages!" Darunia said, smiling. Link nodded, and the two walked out. Link opened the big doors and took a step out into the deathly air.

He took a glance around. Keira was right; they were in a different realm. The sky was blood red, and it air was coarse. From the height, all the grass down in the field looked dead. It was like Hyrule was a wasteland. Was it even Hyrule?

"So… you're wondering… where are we?" Keira said, floating away. Link glanced back at him and Keira began explaining, "It all began when you, Link, defeated the Evil King and sent him here. Yes… and then the Sages sealed him here. So… what did he do? He started his plot for revenge…"

"Wait, wait… you keep saying… 'Here'… What do you mean here? What is here?" Link asked.

Keira smirked, "This… is the Evil Realm. The once good Sacred Realm, where the Triforce lay. After Ganondorf was sent here, he imitated the realm to look like Hyrule. That way, it was like he controlled Hyrule… But, instead, he's letting his evil influences run around here."

"If you know so much, how is he getting the Sages here?"

"I don't know. Probably the same way you got here," Keira said.

Link blinked, "How I…? I go there… I don't remember… I remember, I sat and took a break near Malon's tree… and then I fell unconscious by looking into Majora's Mask…" Link shook his head and then asked, "How do you even know so much about Ganondorf?"

Keira frowned and looked the other way, "Why do you think I was in that prison? It's because I'm a traitorous subordinate of his…"

"So that's why you have Dark Magic…" Link said.

Keira nodded and continued, "That woman you saw in the dungeon… that was another one of his subordinates. She's a witch by the name of Taric. She's the one who has the magic to contain the spirit of the Sages in that crystalline substance. I don't think she has the power to bring anyone here, though."

"Before I came here," Link began, "I had a nightmare… that Ganondorf had the full Triforce… and a deadly mask known as Majora's Mask…" Link held the mask up for Keira to look at. "What does that mean, do you know?"

Keira shrugged, "I don't know, but he does have the Triforce." Keria grinned, "So maybe it's just a matter of time before he gets that mask."

Link shook his head, putting it away. "He won't. At any rate, it's nice to know that you'll help me. I think we better get moving. We have to go save the other 5 Sages."

"Who said I'll help you?" Keira scoffed.

Link sighed, "Well… I helped you out of the dungeon… come on."

Keira thought for a moment, and then grinned, "Alright…"


	8. Chapter 7: Death Mountain Troubles

((A/N: I can't even think up an A/N for this one. Anyways, It's all about… going to the next area. I guess. It's short. Oh well.))

Link and Keira scaled the steep cliffs of Death Mountain, but it wasn't long until they reached the Goron City.

Or at least what used to be the Goron City.

The area was bare and Link hadn't found a single soul. Not even a Tektike. "Maybe… Ganondorf didn't make his own people or something?" Keira sighed and Link said, "What? He's ruling this world, so maybe he wanted people to rule?"

"Link… ugh…" Keira said, and didn't continue. Link sighed, and then walked back out.

"So, I guess we should just leave…" Link said, looking down onto the fields. It was horrendous. "So Keira… are you a real person? Or did Ganondorf just create you?" Link asked, trying to make conversation. He sat down, tired of walking already.

Keira said, "I am a Gerudo." Link was surprised. But Keira continued, "And so is Taric. Ganondorf doesn't have the power to create people."

"You're a Gerudo…?" Link asked. Keira nodded. Link began thinking. Gerudos gave birth to males every 100 years. Ganondorf couldn't be more than 100 years old… Unless he was more than 100 years old, but that was doubtful. Keira looked like a teenager, maybe younger. And he sure did act younger.

Keira sighed, "Let me guess. You're wondering how, if Ganondorf is a Gerudo, too. Right?"

Link was skeptical now. Keira explained, "Alright. I'll tell the truth. I'm only a half breed. I'm half Hylian, and half Gerudo…" He hesitated, before spilling the last bit of information, "And Ganondorf is my father."

"What?!" Link said, getting up.

"No! Remember? I'm on your side!" Keira said, floating up, trying to make sure Link didn't attack. Keira glanced down toward the ground as he floated back toward the ground. "It was a bit before the whole ordeal happened with you and such… yes, I know about what you did to him. But, while he was raiding villages and such, him and his crew of bandits murdered and raped people. He raped what you would call my mother, I guess. Little did Ganondorf know, she was pregnant, and I came. She died soon afterward, but that's when I was raised up with the Gerudos. I also learned my black magic from Koume and Kotake."

Link looked up at the blazing sky, taking it all in. Maybe Keira really was on his side? He still wasn't too sure. Then Keira suggested that the two leave. Link nodded and they started descending the mountain. And soon enough they came to the entrance of the mountain.

But they couldn't leave.

The entrance of the mountain was completely blocked off. There were enormous mounds of stones. Link looked at it, from all angles. "Do you… think I can bomb it?" Link said. Keira shrugged, so Link pulled out a bomb. He threw it at the mound, and the bomb exploded. Link grinned, but as the smoke cleared, the mound remained.

"Can't you climb it?" Keira asked. Link looked upward. It was almost twice his height. He shrugged and tried climbing, but the mound wasn't secure at all. Keira sighed.

Link gave up and then began thinking, "How are we going to get out of here…" Then a thought crossed his mind. "Kei. Let's go back to the Goron City."

"Kei? And why?"

"Because… if Ganondorf copied our world… there's a way out of here." Link grinned, and walk off toward the city. Inside, the duo found the secret exit into the Lost Woods.


End file.
